The invention concerns a filter system for filtering fluids (gases, liquids), especially fluids used in a motor vehicle. The filter system comprises a housing as well as an inlet and an outlet, a filter element arranged in the housing preferably in coaxial arrangement, a cover closing the housing and providing access to the filter element, and a securing device that prevents closing of the housing by means of the cover should the filter element be missing, be of the wrong kind or mounted in the wrong way.
Moreover, the invention concerns a filter element, preferably in coaxial form or arrangement, of a filter system for filtering fluids, especially fluids used in a motor vehicle, wherein the filter system comprises a housing in which the filter element can be arranged, an inlet and an outlet, a cover closing the housing and providing access to the filter element, and a securing device that prevents closing of the housing by means of the cover should the filter element be missing, be of the wrong kind or be mounted in the wrong way.
Such filter systems or filter elements are used for filtering gaseous or liquid fluids. In motor vehicles and industrial engines such filter systems are used for filtering especially combustion air or compressed air, fuel, especially diesel fuel or gasoline, motor oil or hydraulic oil.
EP 0 934 108 B1 discloses a filter system with a housing in which a filter element is arranged. The housing can be closed by means of a cover that also provides access to the filter element. For preventing that the cover closes the housing when the filter element is missing, a securing element is provided. The securing element is disposed and rotatably supported on the housing of the filter. When the filter element is inserted, a lever arm of the securing element rests against the filter element and thus positions a blocking element of the securing element into a position that enables placement of the cover onto the housing. When the filter element is missing, the securing element is moved, as a result of gravity and greater mass of the blocking element of the securing element, into a position that prevents placement of the cover onto the housing.
The invention has the object to design a filter system and a filter element of the aforementioned kind in such a way that with simple and reliable means the closure of the housing is prevented when the filter element is missing or the wrong type of filter element is used or the filter element is mounted in the wrong way.